


Peter Parker's New Spider Boyfriend

by impravidus



Series: A Marvelous Misunderstanding [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Instagram, Misunderstandings, Other, Rumors, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: Who Is Peter Parker?Spider-Man’s New Boyfriend: True Love or Looking For Fame?Speter or Peterman?Spider-Man: Protector of Queens and Peter Parker’s HeartWhen Ned accidentally posts an out of context photo of Peter to his official Spider-Man Instagram account, Peter does what most logical people would do, pretends to date himself.





	Peter Parker's New Spider Boyfriend

In his defense it was an accident.

A very,  _ very  _ bad accident.

It was just a normal night at the Parker apartment. Peter and Ned had just gotten a new Lego set, and were snacking on junk food as they laid out the bags of pieces. Peter was smiling so genuine and freely that Ned had to take a photo.

Stealing Peter’s phone, he took a quick pic and posted it on his Instagram story captioned “I love this mans” with some heart related emoticons, something Ned would commonly do despite Flash’s unabashedly homophobic remarks at school. Without much thought to it, Ned snuck Peter’s phone back to where it was and they continued their guys night full throttle.

It wasn’t until two hours of their nerdgasmic hang out when they had noticed something wrong. Peter had set his social media on mute due to his abundance of fans on his Spider-Man posts, so he wasn’t taken aback by the overwhelming amount of Instagram and Twitter notifications he had. However, he was on high alert when he read the posts he was being tagged in.

 

@redandbluebaybeee @spidermanofficial has a boyfriend??? >img_103782<

@nya_0132 @spidermanofficial totally ship it already! >img_103782<

@diamondicelove is no one else freaking out about @spidermanofficial’s secret lover???

 

“Ned,” Peter started cautiously.

“What’s up man?” He didn’t even look up from the Lego set as he responded.

“What is this?” Peter held up his phone, a screenshot of the post Ned made on the screen.

“Oh just one of those posts I do. I do that all the time.” 

Peter took a long breath in. “Not on my  _ Spider-Man account. _ ” 

Ned dropped whatever Legos were in his hand and looked to the brown haired boy with wide eyes, mortified by the implications of his actions. “Dude I’m so so sorry I totally didn’t me to I didn’t even check the account I didn’t even  _ consider _ you’d be logged onto the other…” He took a deep breath. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry.”

At this point, Peter had deleted the original post, but that only created a larger uproar and curiosity. Who was this mystery guy, and why doesn’t Spider-Man want anyone to know?

“What am I gonna do? Mr. Stark’s gonna kill me.” Peter looked down to the buzzing phone in his hand, the irony of the statement weighing him down as he read “Tony Stark is calling.” With a shaky hand he answered the call, “H-hey Mr. Stark. What’s uh what’s up?”

“What’s up?  _ What’s up?  _ Well, I was just scrolling through my Twitter, taking a break from my very important, very classified, very crucial work, when I see that the kid whom I lovingly gave a nice suit for his superheroing, a great internship at my prestigious company, and endless opportunity, is now trending as “Spider-Man’s Secret Boyfriend.” Care to explain?”

Peter chuckled nervously. “Well you see, Ned and I were doing our usual Lego hangout, and he took a photo on my phone, thinking it was logged onto my Peter Parker account…”

“Uh huh…” By his tone, Peter could tell that he was no amused.

“S-So I uh I didn’t check my phone because I didn’t see him post it and uh… yeah.”

“Uh yeah is all you have to say?” 

Peter scrambled to find the right response. “I can fix this, Mr. Stark, I swear.”

“And how are you going to do that?” 

“I’m uh I’m gonna… I’m gonna confirm the suspicions.” Ned was looking to Peter, complete confusion riddling his face.

“Come again?”

“They don’t suspect at all that that photo is Spider-Man himself, so I’ll just confirm the relationship.” 

“How is that a good idea?” Peter could hear him crossing his arms just by the tone in his voice.

“Think about it. How can Peter Parker be Spider-Man if he’s Spider-Man’s boyfriend? I’ll make fake posts, I’ll do some photoshopping, I’ll do interviews. I’ll make everyone believe it and then we’ll break up. It’ll work out and then no one will ever question my identity.” 

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. “There’s no taking back the photo now. But whatever happens is on you, kid.” The call ended and Peter stood there realizing the severity of the situation.

“So… I guess I’m dating me now.”

 

The next day at school was a whirlwind of stares, glares, and whispers he could definitely hear with his super hearing. Peter knew what he had to do, and that was to pretend he was a worse liar than he actually was.

Almost on cue, Flash approached Peter. Instead of pushing him, saying a crass exclamation like “Penis Parker,” or any sort of insult at all, he smiled softly at him. “Hey Parker.”

Confused, Peter gripped on the straps of his backpack. “Hey Flash.”

“I didn’t know you knew Spider-Man. Did you meet at your internship at Stark Industries?” 

Peter, realizing this was the perfect opportunity to give the fake news to one of the most big mouthed gossips, “nervously” bit his lip. “Oh well I mean uh yeah we did. Not like we know each other that much, I-I mean we know each other but not like  _ know each other  _ know each other. Uh that picture last night totally wasn’t anything important.”

Flash eyed him suspiciously, knowing there was something he was holding back. “Well I just thought that was really cool you know each other. I know I didn’t really believe in your whole internship but this is a total confirmation! I’ll see you later.” 

Peter let out a sigh of relief, unfamiliar with Flash’s kinder side. He knew that he liked Spider-Man, but that much?

By the time Peter got to his first class, all eyes were on him when he entered the room. He knew everyone followed Spider-Man on Instagram, so it was inevitable that they recognized him. Trudging awkwardly to his seat next to Ned, he gave him a thumbs up under the desk. Time for part two.

 

“Okay so how exactly does this work?” Peter asked Ned who stood behind a high quality camera set up on a tripod.

“We’ll take the first photo of you as Peter kissing the air, with you arm out to look like you’re taking a selfie when really it’s on this tripod. Then we’ll have a translucent layer of that first photo and have it on this screen where we can position you as Spider-Man perfectly kissing “Peter” upside down. It’s the cheesiest kiss ever and it’s so Spider-Man.” Peter merely nodded and followed his instructions.

As he hovered over Ned as he edited, he was shocked by how simple and realistic the photo was. The Photoshop was nearly perfect and it looked like a spur of the moment selfie, not a carefully constructed photo. 

In the next minutes he had cross posted the photo onto his Spider-Man Twitter and Instagram.

 

@spidermanmanofficial: as many of you saw, i had accidentally posted a photo of a mystery guy on my instagram story. i had not meant to post it, but i guess the word is out. this is my boyfriend, @peterparker. we’ve been dating for about a month and a half, and i didn’t want his identity to come out for his and his family’s safety, but i couldn’t keep lying to everyone, and neither could he. please respect our privacy and respect peter. i love him very much, and i hope you all will too. 

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he posted the picture. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Ned looked over to him, chugging a can of soda. “Dude, if I thought being your man in the chair was hard, now I’m your third wheel which is technical a second wheel because you’re just one person.” 

“Crap, I didn’t even think of what this meant for you. You  _ are  _ my best friend. How about your story is that you only found out when the official Spider-Man and Peter Parker post came out. That I didn’t tell you to protect you.” Ned gave him a thumbs up and failed at tossing his can into the trash can.

 

_ Who Is Peter Parker? _

_ Spider-Man’s New Boyfriend: True Love or Looking For Fame? _

_ Speter or Peterman? _

_ Spider-Man: Protector of Queens and Peter Parker’s Heart _

 

Peter knew there would be press. He’s used to interviews, but that was when he was hiding behind the mask, the physical one and the mental one. When he was dressed up as Spider-Man he wasn’t Peter Parker. He had super strength and shot spider webs from his hands. Peter Parker was smart sure, he could solve equations and build tech but he wasn’t particularly good with public speaking. So when Peter was on the subway to school, he wasn’t prepared to be bombarded with camera phones in his face and people trying to take selfies with him, especially when he was in a sweatshirt with a toothpaste stain on the front.

His new normal was making up answers he had to remember to the same questions.

_ How did you two meet? _ “I’m an intern at Stark Industries and helped with the tech on his suit. We just got to know each other and ended up falling for each other.”

_ What’s it like dating a superhero?  _ “A little nerve wracking. It’s scares me when he gets into dangerous fights, but I know he will make it. I mean, he’s Spider-Man.”

And the one that he got the most was  _ do you know who he is behind the mask? _ To this he responded, “no comment.”

When he got to school he was simultaneously much more popular and much more avoided. People he didn’t know would talk to him, yet no one had the courage to bother him. He wasn’t just Peter Parker anymore. He was Spider-Man’s boyfriend. He now had to make more posts on his social media, because he went from having 217 followers to 3.6 million overnight. He made an Instagram live with a Q&A about his “relationship” and took some “candids” of Spider-Man with the help of Ned. Speter-Man was the buzz, and it didn’t seem like it would live down anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will hopefully be coming out soon!


End file.
